Suddenly
by Incasey
Summary: Hinata yang ingin kabur dari rumah, namun sialnya bertemu teman kakaknya Neji. Meski sempat membantu Hinata melewati para preman namun tetap saja Hinata kesal padanya, "Namikaze Naruto"/"Kuantar Hinata MANIS."/DEG 'Sial'/ "Tapi . . kurasa ucapan kakakmu itu salah."/NaruHina Story/Newbie ! /Happy #NHFD8 / Review anda adalah penyemangatku/


Suddenly

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Asli dari otak saya sendiri yang datang secara tiba-tiba

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Warning : Amatiran, Newbie, Typo sana sini, Abal, Bertele-tele ?, Udah Fluffy belum ya ? Fic Pertama yang lancar :'v

Enjoy~

-Suddenly-

Melihat keadaan sekitar yang terlihat aman, aku pun mulai berjalan dengan was–was mengingat sudah berkali–kali aku tertangkap basah sedang mencoba kabur dari rumah.

'Sip, aman.'

Aku pun berhenti didepan supermarket dekat rumahku yang memang dekat sih. Tapi menurutku ini sudah cukup untuk membuat orang tua ku tidak sadar bahwa anak gadis satu satunya ini sudah menghilang dari kamarnya. Setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

Ku angkat tangan kiriku, melihat jam putih polos yang melingkar di tangan putihku.

'Jam sepuluh malam.'

Lalu ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, sangat sepi. Tentu saja, sudah jam sepuluh malam. Apalagi ini daerah perkampungan, sangat jarang orang berkeliaran malam-malam di sini. Berbeda dengan kota yang setiap hari, setiap jam mau itu pagi atau malam pasti masih ramai dengan orang.

.

.

.

Dua puluh lima menit berlalu, dan aku masih duduk-duduk di kursi depan supermarket yang memang sudah disediakan untuk pelanggan yang ingin santai disini.

 _Kling~_

Suara pintu supermarket berbunyi yang menandakan ada pelanggan datang, seorang remaja laki laki dengan pakaian rapi seperti kalangan anak mahasiswa kuliahan sambil membawa tas yang nyangkut (heleh) di punggungnya dan menenteng berkas dan tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

DEG, 'kumohon, semoga aku salah'

Kutengokkan kepalaku ke kanan, dan terlihat segerombolan bapak-bapak atau mungkin preman ? Yang sedang tertawa entah karena apa.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini ?' Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, rumor tentang preman kampung yang selalu nongkrong di depan supermarket ini setiap malam. Dan itu selalu membuat pemilik supermarket geram, karena dengan begitu, banyak pelanggan nya yang lebih memilih pergi daripada berbelanja di supermarket yang ditamengi oleh preman kampung.

Aku mulai berdiri kebingungan, lalu mencoba berfikir cepat mengingat preman itu sudah hampir sampai di tempatnya kini. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam supermarket.

.

.

.

Sekarang bagaimana ? Para preman itu masih bertengger di depan supermarket. Lebih parah lagi, duduk di tempat yang sempat ku duduki tadi, sambil tertawa keras dan nggk jelas (:'v)

"Berapa paman ?" Ucap laki laki didepanku, sambil membuka dompet biru tua yang dipegang laki laki itu.

Ah .. dia seorang mahasiswa yang memang kulihat tadi, tanpa kusadari aku mulai memperhatikan wajahnya. Ternyata dia cukup tampan, dengan wajah tan dan rambut kuning nya yang terlihat berantakan itu, meskipun sekarang terlihat kantung mata yang terlihat cukup jelas di bawah matanya itu.

'Kehidupan mahasiswa sepertinya berat ya' pikirku.

Kulirik kertas-kertas yang tadi sempat dibawanya, yang sekarang ditaruh di atas meja kasir.

 _NAMIKAZE NARUTO_ – Nama itu tertulis jelas di bagian atasnya.

" 28.500 nak." Ucap paman pemilik supermarket.

"Ini paman." Balas laki-laki itu sambil menjulurkan uang limah puluh ribuan.

"Maaf nak, tapi apa kau punya uang 500 ?"

"Eh ? Tidak ada paman."

"A-ano . ."

Kulihat laki – laki itu yang sepertinya bernama Namikaze Naruto dan paman pemilik supermarket menengok ke arahku secara bersamaan.

"Ya ?"

"Ini, aku ada 500'an. " Ucapku menunjukkan uang 500 yang aku dapatkan dari Sakura sahabatku tadi pagi, kembalian dari fotocopy beberapa catatan sekolah.

"Wah, trimakasih banyak" Jawab Naruto

Naruto pun menerimanya, lalu memberikannya kepada paman.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan trimakasih kepadaku sekali lagi.

"Hinata, kau kabur lagi ya ?"

"Eh ? Ssst . . Paman jangan bilang ke orang tuaku !"

"Kau ini, terserah kaulah. Tapi memang kau mau kemana ? Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucap paman sambil mengambil sekotak susu kecil dan roti yang tadi kuletakkan di atas meja kasir.

"A-aku mau ke rumah Sakura kok." Jawabku ngawur

"Yang benar saja, kau mau ke rumah temanmu itu, tapi kau harus melewati preman-preman itu sendirian ?" Ucap paman sambil melirik ke arah luar supermarket.

Akupun mengikuti pandangan paman ke arah luar supermarket, dan benar saja preman itu masih ada di luar sana, meski sudah tidak seberisik tadi. Tak hanya itu, mahasiswa tadi (Naruto) ada diluar sana. Tidak tidak, dia tidak bersama preman itu, hanya saja berdiri tepat didepan pintu supermarket sambil bersender di buk penyangga dengan posisi membelakangi supermarket.

'Sedang apa ? Menunggu seseorang ?'

"Tapi . . kurasa kau akan sedikit aman." Ucap paman melanjutkan.

Kutengokkan kembali arah pandangku ke paman lagi sambil mengernyit kebingungan. Tidak paham apa yang dimaksud sang paman pemilik supermarket ini.

.

.

.

 _Kling~_

Akupun memberanikan diri berjalan melewati preman yang sedang duduk itu dengan sedikit menundukan wajahku. Namun, mungkin aku sedang sial, karena . .

"Hei! Kau gadis manis . ."

DEG ! 'sial' pikirku

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan kanan ku di tarik oleh seseorang. Ternyata itu mahasiswa yang tadi.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali ? Ayo !" Ucap mahasiswa itu lalu mulai berjalan sambil masih menggaet tanganku. Aku ? Hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah besar mahasiswa ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin menarik kembali tanganku, dan kabur darinya. Hei, bagaimanapun aku belum mengenalnya. Dia juga seenaknya menarik tangan seorang gadis, itukan tidak sopan. Tapi mengingat bahwa masih ada preman yang memperhatikan aku hanya bisa ikut berjalan sambil yah . . melarikan diri (secara tidak langsung).

.

.

.

Kamipun berhenti didepan taman yang letaknya cukup jauh dari supermarket tadi.

Dengan nafas yang sedikit ngos-ngosan, aku mulai menetralkan jantungku yang berdebum-debum ria semenjak mahasiswa ini menggaet tanganku, yang sampai sekarangpun masih belum melepas pegangannya dari tanganku.

"Sudah aman." Ucapnya sambil melihat kebelakang.

Begitu, aku mulai paham. Ternyata ia mencoba menolongku dari preman-preman tadi.

"A-ano . ." Ucapku gugup.

"Hm ?"

Melihatku yang menunjuk tanganku yang masih dipegangnya, ia mulai melepas pegangannya dari tanganku.

"Ah, maaf." Ucapnya.

Akupun hanya bisa mengangguk ringan

"Trimakasih." Ucapku bersungguh-sungguh. Kalau tidak ada diamungkin aku sudah tamat tadi.

"Bukan masalah, Aku Namikaze Naruto" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, H-Hyuga Hinata." Jawabku gugup sambil menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Hyuga ? Kau adik nya Neji ?"

"Eh ? Iya, kakak ini temannya Kak Neji ?"

Sedetik kemudian kulihat ia tersenyum senang seakan-akan merasa terkejut sekaligus kagum.

DEG . . _eh ?_ Kenapa jantungku berdetak ?

Dan kurasa semburat merah tipis sudah bertengger di kedua pipiku. Untung saja ini malam hari, jadi laki-laki didepanku ini tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang ber-blush ria.

"Ternyata benar, Neji itu ternyata punya adik yang manis!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

BLUSH

Dan, memerah sempurnalah wajahku saat ini. (ciye ciye)

Akupun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam saking malunya.

"Tapi . . sedang apa kau malam-malam keluar ? Kalau tidak salah adiknya Neji, maksudku Hinata, kau masih SMA kan ?" Ucap Naruto

"a-ah . . itu –" Ucapku terhenti bingung harus menjawab apa, kan gawat kalau aku bilang, kalau sedang kabur dari rumah. Bisa–bisa nanti dia menelpon kak Neji lalu menyuruh ku pulang.

"Ma-mau . .. me-me . ." Aduhh, ayo pikir ! Cari alasan yang pas, Hinata!

"Me- ? Me- apa ?"

"Me- me . . menginap ! Iya menginap ! Di rumah Sakura-chan!" Jawab akhirnya setelah berfikir, 'semoga nggk curiga, semoga nggk curiga plis'

1 detik . .

2 detik . .

3 detik . .

4 detik . .

5 detik . . (udah ah :'v)

Naruto masih terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ragu-ragu. Dan Hinata ? Hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga Naruto percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Hah . . " Dan Naruto pun mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah, ayo kuantar." Lanjutnya.

"eh ?"

"Kuantar Hinata MANIS." Ucap Naruto lagi sambil menekankan kata manis yang berhasil membuat gadis hyuga itu blushing (lagi).

"I-itu tidak perlu, a-aku bisa sendiri!" Jawab Hinata terbata-bata sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah meskipun yah ini kan malam Hinata, nggk kelihatan kok.

Tanpa babibu lagi Naruto langsung memegang -ralat- menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

Hinata bingung, jengkel sekaligus khawatir. Bagaimana tidak ? Sekarang ini, dia bersama Naruto berada didepan rumahnya sendiri bukan di rumah Sakura. Lagian sejak awal seharusnya Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto tidak mengenal Sakura, mengingat Naruto dan Hinata saja baru bertemu dan sengaja saling mengenal karena kakak Hinata, Neji yang berteman dengan Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto belum mengenal siapa itu Sakura yang merupakan teman akrab Hinata di sekolah.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah mulai khawatir sejak Naruto membawanya ke arah rumah Hinata, bukan ke arah rumah Sakura yang sebenarnya berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya. Oh iya, Naruto sebenarnya dari tadi membawa motor, yang ternyata diparkir di dekat taman tadi. Entah tidak tahu kenapa, parkirnya jauh dari Supermarket. Hinata juga tidak bertanya.

Dan sejak sampai, Hinata masih menatap tepat ke mata Naruto seakan-akan meminta penjelasan. Dan lupakan sejenak sopan santun kepada orang yang lebih tua, Hinata tidak peduli, intinya dia ingin minta penjelasan !

"Apa ?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos nan imut nya itu, yang pasti membuat banyak perempuan terpesona oleh ketampanannya itu, tidak terkecuali Hinata.

Salah satu alisnya terangkat tinggi, dan Hinata menjawab "Kenapa ?" itu saja dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa ? Sudah jelaskan, membawa mu pulang dengan selamat." Jawab Naruto santai sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudku kenapa malah ke rumahku ? Bukan ke rumah Sakura-chan ?" Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Karena aku tahu bahwa kau bohong." Jawab Naruto tak kalah cepat, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda dari ucapannya, terbesit rasa khawatir dan sedikit paksaan disana. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan nya kepada Hinata yang juga mulai tajam.

Hinata pun sempat tersentak kaget, 'Bagaimana dia tahu?'

"Tadi sebenarnya aku dalam perjalan ke rumah Neji, untuk memberinya berkas kuliah. Tapi waktu aku hampir sampai, aku melihat mu Hinata. Melihat tingkah mu yang aneh, apalagi kau seorang gadis keluar malam-malam jadi kuikuti." Jelas Naruto, masih dengan menatap mata lavender Hinata, namun kali ini tatapannya melembut.

Hinata ? Terdiam seriba bahasa (ceileh), bingung dan hanya bisa diam dan masih juga menatap mata Biru Naruto yang indah itu.

1 detik . .

2 detik . .

3 detik . .

4 detik . .

5 detik . .

6 – (kok gini lagi thor :'v)

"Aku . . . tidak tahu apa masalahmu, dan mengapa kau mencoba kabur dari rumah. Tapi melarikan diri dari suatu masalah bukanlah sikap yang tepat. Jadi pikirkanlah baik-baik, kau tahu kakakmu itu sering curhat padaku kalau kau itu bandel. Sering kabur dari rumah." Ucap Naruto lembut.

Dan sedetik kemudian Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget,karena tangan Naruto yang mulai mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hinata (Author mau dong digituin).

BLUSH

Spontan wajah Hinata memerah.

"Dan kau tahu, kata-kata yang paling sering di ucapkan Neji apa ?"

Melihat Hinata yang hanya diam, Naruto pun tersenyum dan berkata . .

"Kalau adiknya, Hinata itu pasti tidak akan pernah punya pacar dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu."

Dan kening Hinata pun mengkerut kesal, lalu melengos ke arah lain sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

"Tapi . . kurasa ucapan kakakmu itu salah." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan cengiran khas nya yang secerah matahari itu.

Dan . . Hinata pun ber-BLUSH ria (lagi)

.

.

.

END

Review plis ?

Intan Dewi Cahaya-


End file.
